


Folding Chair

by gwaevalarin



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-05
Updated: 2012-02-05
Packaged: 2017-11-21 02:53:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/592635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwaevalarin/pseuds/gwaevalarin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I was talking about Nashcon with Ro, and about how similar Balthazar and Sebastian seem to be at times, and about how we would like to show Balthazar that happy version of himself. And somehow this ficlet happened and turned out completely different and more angsty than planned.</p><p>ETA: Title (finally, thanks to sherlockholmesismydrug for kicking my butt here) from the Regina Spektor song of the same name.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Folding Chair

**Author's Note:**

> I was talking about Nashcon with Ro, and about how similar Balthazar and Sebastian seem to be at times, and about how we would like to show Balthazar that happy version of himself. And somehow this ficlet happened and turned out completely different and more angsty than planned.
> 
> ETA: Title (finally, thanks to sherlockholmesismydrug for kicking my butt here) from the Regina Spektor song of the same name.

“He reminds me of you. Beyond the physical resemblance to your vessel,” Castiel stated calmly while they watched Sebastian all but jump Misha from behind, catching the younger man completely by surprise.

“You mean the raw, irresistible sex appeal?”

The small smile playing around Castiel’s lips filled Balthazar with satisfaction.

“I think it’s the way he tries to hide the sadness in his eyes.”

Balthazar tried to come up with a witty reply, but the words got stuck in his throat and he could only stare at Castiel who still watched the two humans almost falling over each other in their attempts to gain the upper hand.

“That loneliness goes away, though, when the other one is around.”

Nothing in Castiel’s composure or tone gave any indication that this was more than a casual observation.

“They seem happy,” Balthazar finally managed get out.

“Yes, I think they are.” Castiel took his eyes off the humans to look at his brother, and the pain in his eyes broke Balthazar’s heart.

Balthazar spread his wings in a subconscious gesture, forming a half circle around himself and Castiel to shield them from everything but the two humans on the stage.

“Do you wish we could be like them?” Balthazar asked.

“We can’t, Balthazar. What we do, it’s too important. I could never just abandon…”

“That’s not what I was asking.”

For a moment the only sound was the cheering of the crowd and Misha laughing about something Sebastian had said, and Balthazar tried to resist the urge to wrap his wings closer around Castiel.

“Sometimes,” Castiel finally admitted. “Sometimes I wish we could be like them.”

The two angels turned back to the stage and watched in comfortable silence for a few minutes as Misha answered another question about pranks on set while Sebastian’s eyes followed every one of his co-star’s movements.

“We should go,” Castiel finally said, and with that he was gone with a flutter of wings.

Balthazar hesitated for another moment, taking in the scene before him one last time, committing every detail of Misha’s carefree laughter to memory, and sending a silent prayer to his father that he would get the chance to see Castiel smile like that just once.

Then he took off to follow Castiel, taking comfort in the thought that these two humans would never have to face the pain and fear of losing each other that he had to live with every day.

On stage, Misha suddenly stopped and looked over to the side of the room, like something there had caught his attention.

“What is it darling?” Sebastian teased. “Have you seen a ghost? Maybe we should call Sam and Dean.”

Making use of the crowd going nuts over the mention of the Winchesters and not paying too much attention to them, Sebastian looked at Misha questioningly while running his hand up and down the younger actor’s back. Misha shook his head almost imperceptibly in a mixture of ‘I’m not sure’ and ‘not here’ before turning back to the fans.

“Sam and Dean?” Her raised his eybrow. “Who needs those two when they can have angels?”

“Sexy angels,” Sebastian added, throwing his arm around Misha but squeezing his shoulder just a little too tight for the gesture to be casual, which earned him another ‘Seriously, Seb, I’m okay.’ look. But for some reason, Sebastian just didn’t feel like letting go.


End file.
